nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford GT
Not to be confused with Ford GT40 MK.I. The Ford GT was set into production between 2003 and 2006 and is based on the Ford GT40 which is known for winning several events such as the 24 Hours of Le Mans back in 1966. The Ford GT is powered by a 5.4L V8 engine that produces 550 bhp at 6,500 RPM. Editions Red The "Red" edition was released on May 3rd, 2011 alongside the Ford Escort RS Cosworth. It comes with pre-installed tuned performance parts. It was retired on April 9th, 2013 rendering the car unavailable. Players cannot obtain this car at the moment. Black The "Black" edition was released on October 28th, 2011 and was originally available for . It originally came with pre-installed tuned parts just like its SpeedBoost counterpart. It was retired on August 21th, 2012 and returned on June 13th, 2013 for , but without performance parts. 24H The "24H" edition was released on August 7th, 2013. It features pre-installed tuned performance parts, several aftermarket parts, skill mods, and a unique livery. It is currently available for . Overall Performance The Ford GT has a stock top speed of 306 km/h (190 mph) which is very high for being a Class B car, but since its overall rating is almost at Class A it might not be so impressive. Its acceleration is good at its low end but at its high end the car slows down a bit which means reaching its top speed may not be easy. The car also has a very weak nitrous output. The handling of the car is somewhat responsive and has good grip at lower speeds, but at higher speeds its drifty nature gets the better of it (more speed lost). For Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape the Ford GT can perform well. Because of its heavy weight, it is able to ram through police blockades, and stop speeding Rhinos. Its drifty handling in high speed areas, also become a hindrance in the Ford GT's ability to dodge rhinos. Its wider body, also provides a challenge, going through roadblocks. When stopped, the Ford GT struggles to find traction but once it finds traction, its quick acceleration allows the car to quickly regain its speed from a collision. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Appearances Title NFSMW.jpg Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSN.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Title NFSTR.jpg Title NFSMW2012.jpg Title NFSR.jpg Gallery CarRelease Ford GT Red 2.jpg|Red CarRelease Ford GT Red 3.jpg CarRelease Ford GT Red 4.jpg CarRelease Ford GT Red 5.jpg CarRelease Ford GT Red 6.jpg CarRelease Ford GT 24H.jpg|24H Trivia *This car was also released as the "Blue" edition for a short time to new drivers after its retune on May 30th, 2012. It came with tuned parts just like its SpeedBoost counterpart. The other cars were the Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 and the Nissan GT-R R35. *In the News article of the "24H" edition, it was stated that the car came with a "BIC-GT" license plate, whilst the actual model came with a "BRN RUBR" license plate. Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Ford Category:RWD Cars Category:American Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Class B Category:Large Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:500-599 Horsepower cars